


Poster

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: When a poster disappeared in the center of veterans, Jacob decided to find it. Still not knowing - that his motivating poster really motivated someone.





	Poster

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

A poster with a motivational inscription that hung in the center of veterans - disappeared without a trace. Found this in the morning. Yes, Jacob also had spare posters, but - he firmly decided to find the loss. He was puzzled by the fact of disappearance. He himself made the design of the poster, and apparently - someone also really liked it. After all, he was very carefully removed from the wall - as if he was not there. It’s one thing if he was ripped off, crumpled and thrown away - but here it’s different. And that became extremely interesting - who and why?

Meanwhile, the poster itself was quietly hanging in a godforsaken pantry that was in the basement. Hanged on the wall in advance - just above the floor.

Staci calculated everything in advance, and knew that he had about 40 minutes before they started looking for him. They rarely went to the pantry itself; he watched - and therefore he chose it. He removed the poster last. First, he found a Vaseline for the lips, and quietly hid it in this pantry. Then he found some oblong object, and also hid it there. Alas, in the field he had to be content with what was. He ached with impatience, because this inscription really motivated him.

"ONLY YOU"

"Yes, only I ..." thought Pratt, closing the closet door, and pulling off his pants. He smiled at Jacob from the poster, because he was so handsome on him. And most importantly - with him, he could not hide his feelings.  
He hastily began to rub vaseline into himself, he wanted to start faster - and did not want to be found. Otherwise, next time nothing may come of it.  
First he developed an anus with his fingers, looking at the face from the poster. Then, began to try to push this oblong subject into myself. What is this object - he himself did not know its purpose. But when he saw him, he realized that he really needed him. The second hand massaged his cock. Rub this thing about the anus. He began to take it into himself - looking at Seed from the poster. He imagined that this was not a foreign object in his ass. And Jacob himself honored him with such an honor. He helped with two hands, entered deeper and deeper, and then took it out again. Groaned. He began to masturbate again with his second hand, looking continuously, eye to eye - to the face from the poster. He began to moan louder, shouting softly - decided that still no one goes to this basement.

“Only me, yes, yes! I ONLY! ”Began to speak to himself and Jacob from Pratt’s poster. And he spoke louder and louder. On his knees, facing the poster - and with his back to the door, he was not worried about anything. The main thing is to be in time.

Meanwhile, the real Jacob was seriously puzzled, who dared to remove his poster from his wall, with the image of him ... and most importantly why. Went to look for him.  
He heard screams. He stopped - yes, someone shouted. From somewhere ... from below? He went down towards the basements. His hearing was very good.

Sweating Pratt, shouting from intercourse himself, constantly looking at the paper, too carried away by the process. He was hammering his ass heavily - everything was cracking and champing from what he was doing to himself. Clutching his cock with his hand, presses on him - imagining that Jacob is now hammering him in the anus, and his cock squeezes with his hand. Drooling from excitement, imagination ran wild. He was already behaving as if he was really fucked by Jacob Seed. He spoke with an imaginary him, something moaned to him.

Ironically, Staci Pratt shouted the phrase "only you", at that very moment - when the door was opened. As a result of which, from his own voice, he did not hear the creak of the door. And I didn’t see how the real Jacob Seed looks at him. He, in turn, did not know what to do, and simply stood in the open door. Watching how Pratt fucks himself. Yes, even as fucks - Seed was surprised at this enthusiasm. The guy already drooling from his mouth. He could not believe that he had been shy, a very shy guy, and this is one man. He stood in the doorway with his mouth open. On a subconscious level, not wanting to betray himself.  
He, in turn, was all in his thoughts with the unreal Jacob, very focused on the poster. On the sides - did not even look. And didn’t notice that for 15 minutes he had been standing and looking at him.

In the end, Pratt ejaculate. Ceased to masturbate himself, removed his hand from a member. He was breathing heavily, standing with cancer. This is an oblong thing, the purpose of which Jacob himself did not know - did not take out. Having caught his breath, he crawled to the poster on his lap and kissed the image of Jacob. And for several more minutes he stood there, huddled against him. Finally, this incomprehensible object itself began to come out of it, issuing a squelch. And ultimately, fell to the floor, freeing his hole.  
Jacob stood silently. He was wondering what would happen next. He was actually shocked by the behavior of his involuntary subordinate. Such - he did not expect from him.  
Staci, kissing the poster for the last time, uttering the phrase "only you - only me" - in a sweet languor, pulls on his pants. But, with lateral vision he sees …  
Cold sweat struck him immediately. The lump is stuck in the throat. The cheeks began to burn. The knees shook. His mouth was dry. All forces left the body - Jacob Seed stood in the doorway. Real. He was seen.  
He stood there, just looked - not knowing what to do. Jacob saw the guy become himself again, although no - even worse. Paralyzed by fear and horror before him, can not even move. All the thoughts in the soldier’s head came together.

\- You can, do not worry. I allow. - said the soldier, himself vaguely understanding what he said. But hoping that he understood him.


End file.
